Oops,The Ring Fits
by The Eternal
Summary: Malfoys are the most proud Pureblood family ever existed in the Wizarding World. They never ask anyone's help for any kind of matter. They never need one anyway. They can have everything they want and choose to do whatever they like--except for one thing.
1. What The Legend Says

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All belong to JK Rowling.

Similarity in ideas and title happened because unintentionally

**Special BIG THANKS** to Silverfangs and Kristin my two GREAT editor. You both the GREATEST!

* * *

**Oops, The Ring Fits**

**1 **

_What the Legend Says…._

__

__

**"D**on't tell me that you believe in that silly legend, Zabini!"

Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes, sending his friend a deadly glare which almost said 'I'll-A_vada Kedavra-_You-If-You-Nod'. Raking his silver blonde hair exasperatedly, he looked out of the glass window and sighed. He was really not in the mood to look at anything red right now, even though they were just innocent roses in his garden. He _hates_ the colour. It represents everything that he despises: Gryffindors, Potter, Granger and _Weasleys_. Especially those Mudblood-loving Weasley boys…Oh, and that Weasley wench who gave him the Bat-Bogey hex.

Blaise Zabini, in return, almost laughed listening to the sole heir of the Malfoy name blabbering about a legend. "There is little reason to believe otherwise, Malfoy. That ring keeps your family line untainted from Muggle-blood. If it chooses Pureblooded women, like your mother, for almost every generation of Malfoy's heirs, I don't see why you should be bothered by it."

"Oh, shut up, Zabini!" snapped Draco, "I hate to remember him marrying my mother because of the ring." Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the memory flashed through his mind. "This is no longer the age of the Founders. I am proud to say that the Malfoys have a history even longer than The Slytherins. But letting a ring choose a wife for you? That's preposterous!"

Blaise burst into laughter at Draco's expression. It was hard not to when he was presented the precious circumstances of seeing Draco Malfoy losing his cool.

"I don't see anything funny around here, Zabini," Draco said sharply, giving his friend a deadly glare.

"Oh yeah? You can't see it because you were the one who's being funny all day, Malfoy!" Blaise answered, letting out a grin.

"For Slytherin's sake, Zabini! This is serious," Draco looked at him, annoyed.

"As far as I know, the ring only chooses the perfect bride for the Malfoy. I really can't see why you have to complain for the fifteenth time this week…"

Malfoy furrowed his brows, "have I?"

"Yes you have!" replied Blaise, rolling his eyes. "And I'm getting tired of this because you can only complain and complain to me without doing anything to fight back!"

Draco frowned slightly, "and why should I fight back?" Blaise could almost jump from his seat and choked Malfoy for his slow brain.

"Seriously, Malfoy. You won't change anything by moping around! If you don't like this at all, why don't you tell your mother to stop pushing you to marry someone and that you don't need a stupid ring to find a bride!" Blaise started to wonder how Draco graduated the second in their year.

"I'd do it if I could, Zabini," his gray eyes darkened. "After that pathetic old man's death, my mother locked herself up in her stupid room, crying all day and night. We had to call the therapist from St. Mungo's before she inflicted more harm to herself. But that moron told her it's time for her to find another activity and maybe…_just_ _maybe_…being surrounded by little children would do her good. And you know what, Zabini, she suddenly opened her curtain and let the sunlight in again!" Draco exclaimed incredulously. "Then, she decided that I should marry as soon as possible so I can give her 'another activity'—which you really know what it is. And now look at her! She's so ecstatic by the idea of this wedding and grandchildren. I can't take her only happiness away, can I? Bloody hell, no. I'm not _that _evil."

Draco gritted his teeth in frustration. His fingers curled into a tight fist. "Oh, bollocks!" Draco cursed, leaning back to his seat. "This is so pathetic."

"Well…," Blaise started slowly. "I think if you can show her that the ring can't choose the right bride for you in that ball, you are free from the dragon's lair—at least for some time. So I suggest you attend the ball at least to show her some regards for trying to forget her own grief and live on to see your…wedding and erm…" Blaise coughed, "children." He coughed again.

"Blast those children to hell!" Draco retorted hotly. "I have more than enough problems with the Order, the Ministry and others. I don't need a bloody child to make it worse!"

Blaise laughed unsympathetically. Draco did bring the problems upon himself. Nobody expected him to help the Order during the war against the Dark Lord. But Draco took the role of a double agent for a reason no one really knows except himself. After Lord Voldemort was defeated by Saint Potter, Draco decided to continue his life as an Auror for the Ministry. And even to Blaise, his closest friend, Draco's unpredictable path was still a mystery.

"Well, with all the house-elves you have around here, I doubt you really need a wife or children, Malfoy. Life is precious. Bachelorhood is invaluable. I don't want to see you tied down so fast, my friend."

Draco scoffed, "so what do you suggest I should do?"

"It's just an idea," Blaise smiled. "Take the ring to Knockturn Alley. There could be someone who can remove the charm or the curse—whatever you want to call it—from the ring."

"And you think I wouldn't have done it if I could?!" Draco spat. "My mother still wears the ring on her finger and won't take it off until the ball!"

Blaise sighed. He turned his head towards the window, watching the blue sky for a while before turning back his attention to Draco. "Do you know why thieves only steal at night?"

Draco's grey eyes twinkled with mischief. His once-gloomy-face brimmed with hope and determination.

"Right," he hissed. "Sleeping potion…"

-=ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo=-

The room was unusually bright. Too bright to be in a place of dark and evil magic. However, it was the best and the biggest jewellery shop that he could find in Knockturn Alley. Draco watched the owner of the shop examining the ring carefully behind his big eyeglasses. The old man tapped his wand on the ring for the final time before letting out a defeated sigh.

"No, no…and no," he said regretfully as he took of his glasses. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I have tried more than a thousand different breaking spells, taking spells, curses, potions, charms and everything. But still I can't seal the ring's power…" he trailed off as if trying to rake his brain for the best explanation. "This is an ancient magic. Very old and very powerful indeed. "

"But you must know a way, Mr. Cratus," Draco said demandingly. It was not a question. "You're the best jewellery maker in England."

Mr. Cratus sighed, almost for the tenth time since Draco's arrival. "This is, most probably, the strongest charm I've encountered in my whole career as a jewellery maker, Mr. Malfoy. It is also very ancient. Performed by your ancestor who, as you know, existed five hundred years ago. I doubt you can find someone who still knows how to break it," he reasoned. He fingered the platinum band again, almost caressingly. "Ah, yes…yes..the legendary Malfoy's engagement ring. How peculiar…a spell so strong it is greater than any dark magic ever existed—but of the purest intention. This powerful object was made just so that the Malfoys can find their destined brides…"

"And before they both fall in love, the ring wouldn't detached from the girl's finger," cut Malfoy impatiently. "Yes, I know that very well, Mr. Cratus," his tone was cold as ice, "you didn't have to repeat it again to me."

The old man, hurriedly, put back the ring to its box. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I can't help you. The charm that protects this ring is almost as strong as the spell that the Founders used to protect Hogwarts."

Malfoy snorted as he took the box from the table. "Wonder why they didn't use that spell to protect themselves," he said scathingly, "they surely would have survived!"

"Well…it requires even greater power not to, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and hissed sarcastically, "Thank you for your _excellent_ try."

"Oh don't bother, Mr. Malfoy," replied Mr. Cratus cheerfully as Draco stepped out of the shop. "And don't forget to send the invitation!"

He was answered by a sharp stare from Malfoy before he stepped away.

"Oh my…," whispered Mr.Cratus, watching the figure fading away into the distance. "He is too much like you, Sayres. Too much."

End chapter 1

* * *

A.N:So what do you think about it? Yeah, just an introduction chapter. Well if you like it, review it. If you don't that's mean you don't like it and I have to delete it or throw it or burn it or..whatever.

So review it, please...

The Eternal


	2. All Over Again

Sorry, for such a lOOOONNNG update. Lol. I have hectic works in here you know? So I'm really sorry. And I don't hear any news from my other editor. Too bad. Anyway just wanna thanks again to **Silverfangs** for editing my work in here. If there's any fault in grammar or vocas, or everything, I'm just beg your apologize because **Silverfangs** is busy too and she was in a hurry when working on this. Lol. So...please enjoy. I really do sorry. Well, because I'm such in a hurry right now and I can't talk too much, too, so...See ya. I beg your review, please... Love ya all

And thanks for everyone who already reviewed my story. I know there're some of you who are too lazy to reviewing me, but I'm fine. as long as you love my story.

OOPS I there's a mistake in here. So I renewed the chapter. Well for whom read my first version, I'm really sorry for this mistake. It's about **'ALLY'. The name shouldn't be there.** I'm really sorry.

* * *

**Oops, The Ring Fits!**

By The Eternal

_All Over Again..._

"Ginny! Ginny!"

The Healer candidate, Ginevra Weasley, whirled around, narrowing her eyes, trying to see who was calling her. Her cherry red lips curved into a smile.

"Mandy?" Ginny couldn't imagine what her friend wanted in her patrol area. That day she was doing her round in the second floor, the 'Minor Injuries' wing as part of her training to be a full-time practicing healer. After graduating from the St Mungo's Healer Institution, Ginny decided she wanted to get a license to open her own practice outside the hospital. So there she was, stranded in the hospital for another three years.

"Yes it's me!" exclaimed Mandy. The girl was very excited that she did not even stop for breath after running around to find her best friend. Her cheeks were flushed pink. Her clear blue eyes shone with life and excitement. Ginny could see perfectly why almost all the bachelors in St Mungo wanted to date Mandy Brocklehurst. The girl was an epitome of the perfect woman: not only the beautiful face, she also has the brain and the figure of a goddess

"Well…what brought you here?" Ginny asked, "any interesting news?"

"Of course!" Mandy grinned. "I have an offer you can't refuse, Ginny. I know that you need a job so you can pay your expenses," she looked at her friend's stick figure before adding quietly, "so you don't have to skip meals again…"

Ginny looked down to her own body and sighed. Well, she wasn't _that_ skinny, was she? All right, she admitted it. She was skinny. Skinny Ginny.

The money from her parents was always late every month. Sometimes there was even no money sent to her because…well, it was just a tough time for everyone. Everyone was hoping that after the fall of the Dark Lord, the Wizarding World would become whatever utopian ideals people had in mind. They easily forgot that the important trade and commerce were once held by the rich Purebloods who were also the Death Eaters. The Ministry of Magic was thrown into chaos and uncertainties after they lost many of their key staff during the wars. Even though they have already formed a new ministry, it was still a baby step towards a stable politics and economy. The rest of them were just corrupt and incompetent. Other countries were unwilling to invest and help because all these problems. And the fact that there are many loose fanatics out there trying to revive the Dark Lord once again was not helping the economy at all. Well, those silly fools should know that the Order had already made sure that Voldemort was gone forever.

Vanished like ashes.

And she has moved on with her life, turning the wheel of life once again. She was lucky that the institution gave free education and accommodation because Healers were in high demand but very few people had the gift to become one. Even better than that, after a few days she attended St. Mungo's, the head of the institution offered her a scholarship. She was to choose between free meals or free textbooks. Of course she chose the books. Even the most idiotic person in this world, like Crabbe and Goyle—okay, maybe not _them_ if it was regarding food—knew that medical books were a lot more expensive.

Now, she could only regret what she had chosen. But how could she have known that the prices would soar incredibly high? Books she could always get the used ones in the Diagon Alley—and the price would not change much. If she had chosen food that time, she wouldn't have felt hungry all the time. And at least, she wouldn't have to worry about when she could get her next food.

The sound of Mandy clearing her throat broke her reverie.

"All right, so what is the job?" Ginny asked.

"Well it definitely requires time commitment…"

"You know I can't do a full time! I have a lot of things to be taken care of here. I have rounds to do even during weekend," she exclaimed. Mandy looked at her pleadingly.

"It's not everyday, Ginny! You see, you can sneak out or call a sick day whenever necessary!" she reasoned but her friend still looked very unhappy. Ginny was a tough one when it came to fulfilling responsibility. "Listen first, okay? Madam Cheve is looking for assistants to help her party business. You would be helping with the decoration, waitressing, and cleaning up…"

"Party business?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. The only type of party she could imagine was those snobbish Slytherin Pureblood's socialite party.

"Yes…er..you know…Muggles call it 'event organizer'…er…" From Ginny's expression, Mandy knew that she had to make her explanation more pleasant for Ginny. "Well she is someone who plan important parties or other events according to the client's request. She would take care the catering, the orchestra, the atmosphere and decoration. It is normally for big party like _wedding_ and…"

"Okay, just pretend that I know it," cut Ginny impatiently. "Now, how much will I be paid?"

"Five galleons per party!" Mandy whispered excitedly. "Five galleons, Ginny! Five galleons! Can you imagine how many days we can go through just with one party?!"

Five galleons? Oh she could imagine it perfectly well in her head! She could buy herself large meat which could last for ten days if she wasn't so hungry. And—Oh my!

"And you know what, Ginny?" Mandy continued, full of enthusiasm, "Madam Cheve told me that for a really big party we would get extra galleons and we can even get tipped by the guests!" Mandy looked overjoyed. Who wouldn't with such amount of money? Especially those like Mandy and herself. As far as Ginny knew, Mandy's Muggle father lost his job last year and ever since, she had to support herself in the Wizarding World by taking odd jobs.

Five galleons and more if she were lucky?! Ginny wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. But she wasn't. Oh, the galleons she would never have in her life! Her family has always been poor as long as she can remember. She had never laid her hand on a galleon and now, she would have at least five galleons?!!

"So, do you want the job, Ginny? I have to give tell Madam Cheve after this. She wants it as soon as possible," said Mandy.

"Of course I'll take it, Mandy. Are you crazy? It's a must!" exclaimed Ginny.

Mandy chuckled, "all right, Ma'am! I'll tell her now."

And with that, Mandy turned around and walked back to where she came from.

As soon as she her friend was out of sight, Ginny's expression turned dreamy.

Five galleons. Five galleons! She repeated in her head joyfully. Oh, she promised she would do everything that Madam Cheesey of Chevey or whatever ordered her.

Merlin's beard, five galleons!

A silly grin was plastered on her face for the entire day, causing everyone who met her on the way to think that she was the patient who went missing from the fourth floor. (You know what place that is…)

-ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo-

His gaze swept quickly across the room. Dreamy-eyed witches everywhere, dressed in their finest robes. Some of them giggling on the east side of the room while on the west side, a whole flock of crestfallen witches were entertained by the other bachelors in the party. Draco realized that his friends must be thanking him for bringing every available witches in the Wizarding World. Those whose finger could not fit the ring seemed to be the best preys for his hunting friends.

The number on the west side was increasing thanks to the ring. But Draco did not dare to put his guard down. His eagle-sharp eyes followed the movement of the ring carefully. His heartbeat always went up a notch every time a woman tried to put it on.

"Malfoy, still bride hunting?"

Draco tore his gaze from the ring and looked at Blaise Zabini, raising an eyebrow.

"You eyed the ring like it was your prey. I doubt you're afraid someone would steal it," Blaise commented. He sipped the wine from his crystal glass, "Excellent stuff, Draco."

"It's not time for me to celebrate yet."

"Well, the party is for you so you should try to enjoy it. Why don't you go dance with some of the girls here?" suggested Blaise. "There are many fine young ladies who have their hearts broken by a ring, Draco. Don't let those losers take them all. After all, the girls came for you."

"Let those guys take them all. Who cares? If not because of that selfish and idiotic ancestor who—" Draco stopped abruptly.

Something caught his eyes. Something amber and emerald that reminded him of Christmas. The lithe figure circulated through the throng of guests with much ease. She was so small that she could easily disappear if not for the red hair.

_Red. _

He knew that _red_. It was not just a normal red hair. It was too bright to be normal. And he could only think of one thing he hated the most out of that colour.

The _Weasleys_.

His eyes narrowed fractionally. He _could not_ be wrong. She must be one of the Weasleys. The littlest Weasley and the only girl in Weasley band of brothers.

_Ginny Weasley. _

"See what I found in here, Blaise," said Draco, amused. He finally found something to entertain him out of his boredom. His smirk got wider as the 'Christmas' Weasley was walking towards them without realizing it. His brain was already filled with thousand of appropriate insult words for a Weasley.

"_A Weasel_."

Ginny almost dropped her tray when she saw the figure in front of her. A very real Draco Malfoy, with his trademarked silver blonde hair plastered permanently on his head. His cold gray eyes were watching her disgustedly, an evil smirk on his face. He towered over her, wrapped in an expensive-looking black robes.

Ginny suddenly hated herself for being too short. To make matter worse, she was wearing the green waitress robe, serving _his _party. Malfoy must have felt as if he could trample all over her with his commanding presence.

"Malfoy," she hissed, took a step back and glared at him. The memories from the past when this Draco Malfoy mocked her family in front of the entire Hogwarts flashed back in her mind. She felt anger and hatred surged into her heart,"Slytherin git..."

"Well, well, well," snarled Draco. He circled the girl before he leaned forward, encroaching her comfort zone. His eyes flickered with amusement. Surely he was enjoying his old pastimes, humiliating the Weasleys. "Didn't your mother teach you anything, Weasley? Or maybe not. After all you should at least watch your manner in front of your host. Don't you know whose party is it?"

Ginny gulped. In all honesty, she actually had no idea whose party it was. She only knew that this was the first big important party. She would be paid ten galleons, the extra five courtesy of the extravagant client who demanded all the waitresses to be dressed in green. She should have suspected from the impossibly expensive banquet they are serving and the ostentatious heirloom silverwares that the client wanted to use in place of the normal catering's silverwares.

"Excuse me, Sir, I have to go back to work again."

Draco scoffed. "Afraid of me, aren't you?" said Draco again, smirking at her. "Well…"

"Ginevra Weasley!" someone called suddenly. Ginny almost heaved a sigh in relief. No, she wasn't afraid of him. She just didn't like the feeling of facing him once again. Wasn't six years more than enough? Madam Cheve looked annoyed with the fact that one of her workers was interacting with the guests in a manner more than necessary. It was one of the things that made her service famous. The workers must be around at all times but without making the guests feel their presence. In other words, they are to be treated as invisible creatures. Her workers must not start any conversation with the guests. They can only reply when asked.

"See what you've done?!" Ginny hissed angrily. "If you get me fired, you'll pay!" Ginny glared at Malfoy before she approached Madam Cheve and followed her boss for 'the talk'.

-ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo-

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!" Mandy had a wide grin plastered on her face when she approached Ginny.

"What?" Ginny snapped, irritated. She had more than enough trouble because of Draco, and now Mandy came to her with that smile. Somehow that particular smile of her is ominous. Everything always turned out bad for either of them.

Mandy looked around surreptitiously, making sure that no one was in a hearing range. Then, she leaned forward and whispered to Ginny's ear, "Do you want to try the ring?"

"Huh?" Ginny gave her a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

Mandy rolled her eyes and took something from the pocket of her robe. It was a green velvet box. "Madam Cheve wanted me to bring this to our client's study," she explained as she opened the small box, "This ring is what made all these women come to this place."

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the platinum band. She never see real white gold in her life. And although the ring was not ostentatious enough for a Malfoy, it has a strange gleam that drawn her to the ring. Ginny snapped herself when her hand started to move to reach the band.

"Wait a minute," said Ginny, looking even more confused. "So those ladies came here because of this ring? Why?"

Mandy rolled her eyes once again. "Well, I saw them trying it on. I am not sure how it works actually. But I heard that Malfoy's bride is chosen by this ring."

"What?!" Ginny's eyes grew round, "Malfoy's bride is chosen by a ring?" Ginny couldn't hold her laughter. The notion that Malfoy could not choose his own bride was just bizarre to her. But then, no wonder the Malfoys are such cold people. They cannot marry for love. Or maybe it's just that no woman in her right mind would love the cruel, selfish and proud Malfoy so the only solution was invite all the gold-diggers to come and try the ring until it chose the better out of the worse. If she did not have this obligation to fulfill, she would go to Malfoy this very moment to mock him.

"Yup!" Mandy said again. "But isn't it such a pretty ring, Ginny? Wouldn't you want to try it on?"

Ginny looked at it and gulped. She knew she would never have another chance to wear a platinum ring unless, of course, she landed herself a rich husband.

"Why would I?" she lied. "It's Malfoy's, you know, and I would never touch things which are Malfoy's!"

"Ginny," Mandy said seriously this time. "I showed it to you because I want you to experience the feeling of having this beautiful ring around your finger. I don't think we'd ever get this lucky to have such luxury again. And I don't think you should be afraid that it will fit your finger. You know how this family thinks of lowly poor people like us."

"Alright, alright! I'll try it," Ginny relented. "I'll company _you _trying it on. You don't have to beat around the bush, Mandy. I know how you are."

"Thank you, Ginny!" Mandy beamed happily. She quickly pulled the other girl into an empty hallway.

The ring was so beautiful and Ginny could not stop staring at it. It looked golden at first but when she looked at it longer, she realized it was silvery instead. There were only one stone on it. A beautiful sparkling diamond…no wait! Why does it look more like a ruby now? Does it change color every few seconds or something?

"What? Why did color change?" asked Mandy nervously. "Uh, well… should we give it a try then?"

Ginny looked around for the umpteenth time. The hallway was devoid of guests. And there were no servants around. The distant sound of the music and chattering could be heard faintly.

"Hurry! You said you want to try it on."

"Well I do," Mandy answered hesitantly.

"Then hurry!" urged Ginny, "we don't have much time!"

"Alright, alright!" Mandy took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Wow! Fancy that, Gin! I am wearing the most beautiful ring we've ever seen."

"Yes, yes," answered Ginny hurriedly. She didn't even give it a glance. "Put it back, Mandy!"

Ginny was on the verge of panicking. She thought she just heard footsteps coming towards them but Mandy did not seem to notice. Was she imagining things? She knew she was a worrywart but she seriously did not want to lose her job. And what if Malfoy or his friends found her with the ring? Would that not be the most humiliating thing for her

"No! You have to try it first!" Mandy declared, offering the ring to Ginny.

"What?!" she hissed, "Are you nuts?!"

"You promised," Mandy responded calmly. "You have to!"

Ginny just stared back at her friends, finding only a stubborn conviction flashing in the other girl's eyes. The hallway was quiet. There was still no one as far as she knew.

"You promised!" Mandy insisted. "Now!"

"Alright, alright!" Ginny gave up. Mandy could be so stubborn sometime. And when she's in her stubborn mode, no one could stop her. "Happy?"

Ginny picked the ring from Mandy's palm and slipped it on her own. It slipped easily as if the ring was made for her. Her heart beat faster as she felt the ring grew warm. At that very moment she knew that the ring was not just an ordinary ring. It must be a powerful magical object. She could always sense the aura of powerful magic after her experience in the Chamber of Secrets. She shook her head. She must not let her mind wander again. She must take off the ring instantly.

Mandy smiled, full of satisfaction.

"Alright, now we have to go back to work before Madam Chevey notice that we have gone for too long." Ginny tried to pull the ring out of her hand, but it did not budge.

"Uh-oh."

"What happened?" Mandy asked. Ginny tried to pull it again but the ring remained on its place. "Harder, Ginny!" she said worriedly.

_Great. Now you're worried…After this dumb thing is stuck on my finger! _

"I-I can't!" answered Ginny, still trying to pull the ring out. "It went it easily but it won't come out!"

"Oh, Merlin! Cheve will cut my head," Mandy said almost hysterically. Even though she loves trouble, she is not exactly that brave.

_No wonder she's in Ravenclaw_, Ginny thought.

"Ginny…?" Mandy watched Ginny who was still struggling against the ring, worried.

"Maybe..maybe," Ginny said in between her breath, still trying to pull out the ring. "We could use some spell to…" Come on, come on! Get off my finger, you stupid ring! "…to take it…" Damn you, ring! Why, of any finger, do you choose to stick on me! "…off my fingerWhoa!"

In her violent effort to take the ring off her finger, she had lost her balance, knocked a vase, and created a chaotic noise in the hallway. Mandy and Ginny paled instantly. Both of them stared at each other, stunned.

If it looked like they were waiting for something bad to happen. They guessed right. Because as Ginny reeled from the fall and Mandy tried to regain her common sense, someone had decided to make his appearance.

"Now, now," he started, "What do we have here?"

**-End Of Chapter 2-**

* * *

Well, there's nothing I could say other than... REVIEW PLEASE

The Eternal


End file.
